In a Hanyou's eyes
by Izay Alohalani
Summary: Kagome gets poisoned and Inu-Yasha has to give her his blood. Now she's living with him and he's acting NICE!!! A must read!!
1. Chapter One

I don't own these characters.  
  
Through a Han-You's eyes.  
  
Written by Izay Alohalani  
  
***  
  
"Get the rat youkai, Miroku!" Yelled Sango blocking an attack with her boomerang.  
  
"Got it!" Miroku said swinging his staff at the youkai that leapt out of the way.  
  
"Dammit they're all fucking small-fries!" complained Inu-Yasha as he sliced a bug youkai in half.  
  
"How long do you think this fight will take?" Shippo asked Kagome from their hiding place behind an over fallen tree.  
  
"A few minutes more." Came Kagome's answer as she intensely watched the fight. There were many youkai-that Inu-Yasha, Miroku and Sango had to fight three at a time and there was still more.  
  
Everyone was so intent in fighting or watching the fight that they didn't notice the worm youkai that slid behind Kagome and Shippo.  
  
HIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
"Be quite Shippo I need to see which youkai had a shard in them!" Kagome said.  
  
"But I-I-I-" Shippo stuttered wide-eyed looking behind his shoulder at Kagome and the worm youkai that had poison dropping from it's fangs.  
  
"What's the mat-" Kagome stopped as she felt something wet drip onto her school uniform's sleeve. She slowly looked up to come face to face with sharp white fangs that dripped clear liquid. She jumped back three feet immediately pressing her self against the large tree. Shippo grabbed onto one of her legs and silently shook in fear. Kagome's voice had froze along with her legs.  
  
The worm youkai loomed 20 feet over her as her eyes widened even more. A long snake like tongue skirted it's way around Kagome's waist as it squeezed away Kagome's last breath. It lifted her to hover around it's mouth as if thinking the best way to prepare her for dinner.  
  
Kagome's body was trembling. "I have to get help!" she thought wincing from the pain in her lungs. It felt as if they were on fire as the last bit of oxygen was being used. "Inu-Yasha save me.." Kagome closed her eyes as a tear slide down her face soon followed with more.  
  
As this lone tear fell it glistened in the sun and landed with a small "plip" that made Inu-Yasha pause in his fight against one of the youkais. "S-salt?!" He whispered turning to see it's source. What he saw was Kagome 19 feet in the air wrapped in a warm youkai's tongue as it sank it's fangs into her throat.  
  
"K-Kagome!" Inu-Yasha screamed saddens, guilt and fear all in his amber eyes. He leapt and sliced through the worm and caught Kagome in his arms.  
  
After all the youkai were taken out with a very anger cutting wind from Inu- Yasha the group gathered around Kagome.  
  
Kagome's face was flour white and she had chills that shook her wildly. Sango pressed her hand to Kagome's forehead. She withdrew her hand quickly as if she had gotten burned. "She's ice cold!" Sango said staring at Inu- Yasha for an answer.  
  
Inu-Yasha continued staring at Kagome as chills wracked her body. He chewed on his lip with nervousness until a familiar voice was heard from his shoulder.  
  
"The poison must be gotten rid of." Myoga's voice said.  
  
"Suck it out flea!" commanded Inu-Yasha.  
  
"It is not that easy. She needs new blood, the poison is spreading much to fast."  
  
"I'll give her mine then!" Sango offered as she looked at her friend suffering.  
  
"No." Came the icy calm voice of Inu-Yasha "I will."  
  
Sango turned to see him and felt chills go down her back. "He really cares about her." She thought."  
  
"But Lord Inu-Yasha you know tha-" Myoga stopped as Inu-Yasha picked Kagome into his arms.  
  
"She needs my fucking blood!" he yelled as he leapt through the trees.  
  
"When will they come back?" Shippo asked Myoga who was now on his tail.  
  
"In a week if we're lucky. The longer the better." Came the puzzeling answer from Myoga.  
  
****  
  
A/n well I know it's short...really short, but IT WILL BE LONGER!!! HAHAHAHAHA well see ya and REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!  
  
lol  
  
Bai Bai  
  
Izay Alohalani  
  
otaku_chix_08@hotmail.com! 


	2. Chapter Two

In a Han-You's eyes.  
  
Written by Izay Alohalani  
  
****  
Ya know I'm so slow the first chapter had a wrong title. So sorry if anyone caught that. ^^ And also something was up when I first uploaded this chapter……I hate ff.net! Gomen if the weird signs are still on this doc. Kay. But onto the fic!  
  
****  
  
Inu-Yasha ran through the forest a lump in his throat forming as he clutched the slowly dying body of Kagome. He came to a forest clearing that was fenced off with large trees. Resting her on top of her huge bag under a tree while her looked her over. She was still having chills and was deathly white, but luckily still holding onto life.  
  
'I can't move her from here till she gets better.' Inu-Yasha crouched over Kagome and looked at her. Taking a deep breath in he slide a long claw over his wrist slitting it cleanly and pushed his bleeding wrist to her lips forcing her to drink the warm blood.  
  
Making sure she drank enough he sat down his head feeling light headed as the cut sealed up leaving a lone line of blood. He looked down at her, the pretty pink color in her cheeks were returning and he laid a hand on her forehead, "She's getting warmer." he said turning his gaze from her.  
  
"Don't worry I'll watch over you like always, I just hope you don't hate me when you wake up."  
  
****  
  
*~ Kagome~*  
  
I remember my head spinning just like I was on a merry-go-round. The sounds of Inu-Yasha calling out my name, him rushing forward, and the tetsiagia slicing through the worm, and falling into his strong warm arms all echo in my head.  
  
That was then, now I'm in the dark. The greedy consuming dark that threatens eat me whole. I try to stand and leave the dark but my legs won't listen to my brain. I struggle and eventually stand heaving a large sigh in the dark room.  
  
"I-Inu-Yasha…." I cry out trying to find someone, anyone. As I keep peering into the darkness I see a faint glowing light a few feet ahead of me and try to reach out to it. It feels so warm, so familiar, so comforting. I will my feet to drag across the floor but with every step I take the farther the light gets.  
  
****  
  
*~Inu-Yasha~*  
  
'I-Inu-Yasha…" she cries from her sleep I jerk my head down at her fast, she's sweating heavily and is moving restlessly.  
  
Without realizing it I find myself pulling her close to me. Just this time I'll hold her like I want to. I breathe in her scent; she's gone back to sleeping soundly with a few turns and groans at times. Her scent worries me; it's mixed in with sweat, my scent and the poison.  
  
I know if she refuses my blood she'll cough it up and after that the poison will take over and kill her. And that'll be the end of my Kagome.  
  
My Kagome, A little annoying voice says. Since when did she become yours? Last I thought she was still pissed off at you for not letting her go home to get her schoolbooks.  
  
I never said she was mine, I counter trying to regain some of my pride.  
  
Yes you did, just now you baka you said 'And that'll be the end of my Kagome' Face it you're thrilled that you got to give her your blood.  
  
No I wasn't! I could have done it wrong and she could have killed me.  
  
Ohh please your happy you go to do the first mating ritual so technically you do belong to her.  
  
I was always hers. But she's not like that. If she found out she'll be pissed, I look down at Kagome who's leaning against me. She'd sit me for days.  
  
Well you deserve it you pervert, changing her into a han-you; you know her kind will shun her like they did to you.  
  
I know they will, they'll scream and her kind don't even believe in youkai just think about it if they find out she's a han-you.  
  
You'll have to protect her like always.  
  
I always have to protect the brain-dead wench! You'd think humans would know better. Meh!  
  
Kagome interrupts my solo argument as she starts to cough. Her body shakes as she coughs and she starts spitting out poison. "Yes it worked! My Kagome is going to—no she's not mine!" Shaking my head widely I open her bag to look for the thing she calls a 'sleeping bag' to lie her on it. We'll be here for a few days.  
  
****  
  
*~Kagome~*  
  
My head begins to throb with pain and I fall to my knees in the darkness only a few feet from the light. I need to stand up! I need to return to Inu- Yasha and the others! Pushing my self to my knees I slowly and painfully rise.  
  
I walk to the light and reach out finally touching it. Bathed in the warm comforting light I hug it and close my eyes n bliss.  
  
****  
  
*~Regular~*  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she yelled, "Inu-Yasha." her mouth was dry and it was nighttime where ever she was. It seemed that she was in a large clearing, moonlight dully illuminating the flowers that grew from everywhere.  
  
Coming back to her senses she panicked looking around for her friends. Hearing a soft snoring she shakily got to her feet standing there trying to ignore the massive head rush and chills that crawled up and down her body.  
  
The snores or rather light purrs were coming from the other side of the large tree she was sleeping under. Lightly stepping to the other side she saw Inu-Yasha curled up in a ball with his hair reflecting the moons silver light fast asleep. Smiling she returned her side and grabbed her sleeping bag, laid it down by Inu-Yasha and sat down next to him.  
  
Before she realized it she was fast asleep next to Inu-Yasha.  
  
****  
  
Inu-Yasha was leaning against someone warm, "mother." he said happily breathing in deeply and soon snapping his eyes open wide "K-K-Kagome!?" he stuttered a light blush tingling his checks looking at the young girl with black hair pressed is chest sound asleep. She even has her arms locked around his back!  
  
And to Inu-Yasha's surprise he had his arms her waist hugging her close to him. "I have to get the bitch off of me!" he said unlocking his arms. "No she's no a bitch, she's not my bitch." Hitting himself for saying that he slid his arms to his back to gently pull Kagome's hands apart and get free from her. No use she had a firm grip on him.  
  
"Dammit!! I'm so gonna kill the wench when she lets me go!"  
  
****  
  
Kagome had let go of him eventually and the violated feeling han-you went off to hunt some dinner for the two of them. Returning after a while with tow rabbits Inu-Yasha crouches over the fire cooking the second rabbit. As soon as he was finished he worked on the rest of the meal and ate is portion. All through this process Kagome slept dead to the world.  
  
After finishing his food he walks up to the tree and sits down by Kagome. Slowly he feeds her the food after he was finished Kagome gave a soft smile and snuggled up to him.  
  
His blood had already changed her; her once raven wavy hair now had silver highlights. Her fingernails were longer and had grown.  
  
"In four more days you'll wake up. But will you have changed forever?" Inu- Yasha thought out-loud as he looked down at Kagome sleeping next to him with a sad smile "Will you understand?"  
  
*****  
  
It was the fourth day and Inu-Yasha was getting restless, the once black haired Kagome now had a full head of shiny silver hair and cute dog ears rested on them twitching from time to time.  
  
Inu-Yasha now knew what made Kagome's mother stop him for a feel time to time when they visited the future. Kagome rolled over and absently sniffed and smiled, he noticed that she did that every now and then.  
  
She rolled onto her back and stretched her arms yawning as she awoke. At that moment Inu-Yasha froze all he could do was stare as Kagome sat up and patted her hair down absently before she opened her eyes.  
  
It was like someone had turned the volume up on the color, sound and smell. Kagome looked into the clearing marveling at all the different colors and wondered why she could smell their sweet nectar all the way from the hill she sat on. Next she noticed she could hear someone's ragged and tense breath behind her. Turning her head to the sound she found Inu-Yasha closely watching her.  
  
"Ohiyo-" she stopped rubbing her tongue against the two sharp objects in her mouth. She opened her mouth like a fool and passed her fingers against two fangs that weren't her imagination.  
  
Crawling to her bag she dug for her small mirror to make sure she wasn't mistaken. Peering into the compact mirror what she saw mad her scream in terror. She had silver hair, long fangs, sharp nails, and DOG EARS!!!!  
  
"KYYAAAAAAA!!" she screamed covering her ears at the sound she made. "I-I-I look like INU-YASHA!"  
  
All during this Inu-Yasha just stared at her in fright of the sits that would soon appear, and part in amusement of how good she looked. He had to stop this though as Kagome whirled around and leap at him.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!" She screamed pointing his chest.  
  
"You needed blood wench and only I could give it to you!" Inu-Yasha yelled as she backed away and turned away. "Where are you going wench!"  
  
"To take a bath! I smell water near by." She huffed stomping away.  
  
"FINE THEN! IF YOU NEED ANYMORE BLOOD ASK KOUGA!" Inu-Yasha countered as he sat back down next to her bag.  
  
"BAKA!" she yelled before running through two trees and down a trail.  
  
"Stupid hum- girl! She forgot her bag!" He grabbed the bag and chased after the girl.  
  
**************  
  
Well that's chappie two. I know it sucks, so sorry. And I also know it's short…I'm lazy and my butt's numb. T_T Reviews greatly appreciated!! And I'm so sorry I just keep writing more stories….I'm cursed. Even if only ONE person loves my story I promise you I'll write till I finish it….or tell you the synopsis of it.  
  
Heehee I do that to my friend D.A. She loves all my stories but I get fed up with it and throw it away and end up telling a pissed DA the synopsis. Well review peeps!  
  
Bai Bai  
  
Izay Alohalnai 


	3. Chapter Three

In a Han-you's eyes.  
  
Written by Izay Alohalani  
  
****  
  
a/n: hey everybody. I want to thank every one for their very kind reviews!! You don't know who happy I am to open my mail and see all these reviews! Thanks again! And if this chapter once again has the messed up symbols I'm gonna find who is the head of ff.net and blow their ear drums out! Well onto the ficcy that I pray has no weird letters!  
  
****  
  
Kagome got to the hot spring that she had smelt. It was so big! A clear river connected with the spring creating a small waterfall, there was a deep section and a shallow area with boulders to rest on. At the end of the spring a large tree loomed over it blocking off a cave that seemed to have boulders as chairs.  
  
Marveling over it all she barely heard the sound of footsteps. Turning she saw Inu-Yasha with her bag over his shoulder staring at her waiting.  
  
"I could have been naked!" She shrieked as he dropped the bag at her feet.  
  
"Stupid wench you forgot your bag!" Barking he continued walking. "Come."  
  
She hesitated but gave up and followed him, "Where are we going?"  
  
"To my house." was all he said as he stopped in front of a cave.  
  
"You live in a cave?" She asked as he reared at her and scowled.  
  
"I live in a house in a cave!" He walked into the very dark cave as Kagome peered down into the dark abyss. 'Still looks like a cave.'  
  
Inu-Yasha stood by the wall in front of her groping the wall. 'What is he doing?' Kagome thought to her self. Inu-Yasha walked back to her and noises were heard at the entrance. Turning her head all Kagome saw was darkness. "What happened to the door?"  
  
It was dark and Kagome could only see his outline as he stopped and felt the wall again. This time a light appeared above them and more followed lighting themselves down the hall.  
  
"Wow." Kagome whispered. "What is this place?"  
  
"My house," 'and yours also.' Inu-Yasha said continuing to walk down the hall. Soon they came to a dead end.  
  
'Is this it?' Kagome thought as Inu-Yasha pushed something and the wall became transparent. 'Wow.' He walked through it and looked at her waiting. She stuck her arms out in front of her and was surprised to find they didn't come in contact with cool rock. Taking the last step through the wall it became solid once again. Kagome didn't care about that she was gaping at the sight in front of her.  
  
(An: no not Inu with out a shirt, though I'd like that! ^_^)  
  
She was standing in front of a house she was sure she had only seen in storybooks. The ceiling was so high and let in sheets of golden sun light through. The floor was marble with sakura blossoms carved into them.  
  
A beautiful stone staircase led up stairs; to her right there were two doors. On the frame of the first door vines crept up to the top and had flowers Kagome had never seen carved into it.  
  
The other door had various animals carved into the frame. "I- Inu-Yasha, would you mind if I went and looked at the other rooms?" Kagome asked her voice like a little girl who was asking her daddy to buy her a new doll.  
  
"Keh! Go ahead there ain't anyone else here!" She nodded and ran up the stairs faster then she ever did. Inu-Yasha watched her bounce up the stairs and as soon as she was out of sight he slumped to the ground.  
  
'Why do I keep thinking about such small things I never noticed about her?' Inu-Yasha shook his head and closed his eyes. 'I don't like her. I don't like her like that, I don't like her!'  
  
****  
  
Kagome had looked into the first five rooms. They were large rooms; they had big beds, a trunk to put things in and a small table. Every room had different frames; the first one had koi fishes, the second plum blossoms, the third small girls holding flowers, the fourth turtles, and the fifth had cranes.  
  
Kagome came to a door at the end of the hall it had a dark red curtain hanging as a door. This door's frame had dogs carved into it. The dogs were chasing each other around and playing. It looked so real Kagome had thought one of the dog's tails wagged.  
  
"I definitely need to sleep!" She grumbled entering the room. It was larger then the others, a messy bed large enough to fit three people rested against a wall on a raised platform with steps. The wall across the bed was made entirely of glass it had cushions with many large pillows.  
  
"It's like a couch!" She laughed to herself jumping on the huge mountain of pillows. The room had a clear view of the wild untamed forest. The scenery was wait Kagome loved the most of the Sengoku Jidia era. Back in Tokyo the largest tree she saw was Inu-Yasha's. The rest of Tokyo had small parks with various trees but nothing like here.  
  
The forest always calmed her spirits she felt more at home looking at the forest then she had ever felt before. Returning back to reality she got out of the mountain of pillows who were threatening to swallow her up whole.  
  
She fixed her skirt and decided to be help full. She pulled back the covers of the large bed and started fixing them. She smoothed out the cover and spotted a lump at the foot of the bed pulling the cover back again she reached out for what ever the lump was and found a handmade dog stuffed animal.  
  
The stuffed animal was beautifully stitched. Every seam and stitch looked like a master craftsman had done the work. "I wonder who's this is," she thought out loud.  
  
"It used to be mine." Inu-Yasha said behind her. Kagome turned to see the other han-you leaning against the wall with his arms folded into his kimono. "You can have him, his name's Inu."  
  
Kagome hugged Inu and looked at Inu-Yasha smiling. "Thank you, he's very cute! Who made him?"  
  
Inu-Yasha turned his head to the side acting as if he was gazing out the window but he was trying very hard not to let the faint blush that was creeping on his checks to be found out, "Go take your bath. If you go down the stairs and then go to the door on your left there's a hall that leads you outside to the hot spring."  
  
Kagome nodded and gathered her bath things and followed Inu-Yasha's directions. Walking down the long corridor she finally came to a door, she opened it saw the lavish hot spring. Walking down a trail small trail she got ready to take her much-needed bath.  
  
After she finished her bath and swam around for a while she got out and changed into shorts and a long sleeved thin shirt. She found a rabbit sitting calmly next to her bag chewing on the strap. "Hey you!" She said trying to make her voice sound threatening. The rabbit looked up at her staring at the strange han-you girl through ruby eyes. "Do you know who I am!" The rabbit blinked. "I am a han-you! I'm a han-you that will eat you up!"  
  
The rabbit sat there still looking up at the girl blinking. "BE AFRAID!!!" she jumped at the rabbit that barely jumped out of the way. Kagome ran after the rabbit nipping at its heels. She chased the rabbit around for ten minutes before she cornered it against a tree.  
  
"Heh heh heh, now who's afraid!" Kagome said as the rabbit shook.  
  
"You should pick on things your own size." Inu-Yasha's voice said behind her as she turned to look at him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome said alarmed. "Leave me alone I wanna catch the bunny!" She turned back just to see the rabbit run off in horror.  
  
"You lost your prey!" Inu-Yasha laughed as Kagome turned to look at him. He laughed with his eyes closed.  
  
"Fine dog boy," she huffed crouching, "You're my new prey!"  
  
Inu-Yasha kept laughing, "Catch me if you can dog-girl!" He bolted off running with Kagome close behind. They ran for 15 minutes until they were on top of the hill the house was built in.  
  
Inu-Yasha faked a trip and Kagome leaped on him. "Got ya!" She said as he flipped her over and they rolled on the ground. They stopped after a while and Kagome looked up at Inu-Yasha who was lying on top of her.  
  
His face moved in closer to hers, 'God is he going to kiss me!' She kept looking at him waiting. Inches away from her he stopped gaining control of himself.  
  
"Dinners ready." He said and got off of her. 'Dammit I almost kissed the wench!' He turned around and walked to a tree that had rocks around it. Kagome just stared after him.  
  
'He was so close, What was he going to do!?' She thought fighting the blush that threatened to claim her face 'Why am I looking to far into this, he doesn't like me! Yeah that's right! Inu-Yasha doesn't like me! Ha I'm just his shard detector!' Now feeling more at ease Kagome sighed and walked over to Inu-Yasha, 'Even if he doesn't like me,…I-I still like him.'  
  
Inu-Yasha put his hand on the tree and it glowed red and the tree became transparent revealing a flight of stairs. Walking down them Kagome wondered out loud, "How many entrances are there?"  
  
"There's the cave, the garden, the hill and one through the forest so four." Inu-Yasha said as they walked out by a kitchen. "We'll stay here today and tomorrow we go back to the village."  
  
"Where will I sleep?" She asked sitting down on a pillow by the table.  
  
"The last room down the hall, you'll sleep there." Inu-Yasha said serving himself some of the rice and pig he made.  
  
'Who's room is that?" she scooped rice on her wooden plate.  
  
"Mine." He said eating food.  
  
"Oh if it's yours I'll just sleep in one of the other rooms!" 'No wonder why it smelt so much like him.'  
  
"No. You'll sleep in that room and I'll just sleep somewhere else." Inu-Yasha said eating. 'I rather sleep in their with you………no. I DON'T LIKE HER!!!'  
  
"I'll sleep on the couch and you can have your bed." Kagome looked at him and tried to pout.  
  
"Dammit what ever!" Inu-Yasha said finishing his food. "Hurry up eating it's dark already!"  
  
Kagome smiled she finished her food, Inu-Yasha cleaned the two plates with water from a well in the kitchen and Kagome went up stairs to change her clothes.  
  
After she got comfy in her bed Inu-Yasha came in and laid on the bed facing the wall. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep in the soothing presence of Inu-Yasha.  
  
****************  
  
Once again I thank all of my reviewers!! I'll try to post the next chappie by the end of next week. I'm moving so it might be late.  
  
Peace out!  
  
Izay Alohalani 


	4. Chapter Four

In a Han-you's eyes.  
  
****  
  
Kagome woke up sometime during the night to see a fully awake Inu- Yasha sitting in his bed looking out the window at the full moon. "Inu- Yasha" she said slowly as he looked at her.  
  
"Did I wake you up?" he asked still looking at the full moon.  
  
"No not really." she said looking at the moon with him. "It's so big and bright." Inu-Yasha nodded. Even after his mother left him the moon was always up there for him to look up at. It was another thing that kept him calm and sane.  
  
"Kagome," He asked.  
  
"Yes?" Kagome asked looking at him. "Inu-Yasha do you want to sit here? You can see the moon better." Her face flushed a bit.  
  
He nodded and stood wrapping his blanket around him. After he got comfortable on the couch he spoke again, "Do you hate me?" She looked at him. His eyes were glued on the moon.  
  
'With the light hitting him like that he looks so handsome.' She thought, "I don't hate you."  
  
"Even thought I turned you into a han-you like me?" He asked his voice soft.  
  
"I could never hate you Inu-Yasha." She said as he turned to look at her. "Even though I get mad at you at times and say I hate you, I never can. It's the same with Kikyou, I don't hate her even thought she's tried to kill me and even though she hates me I can never bring myself to hate another person."  
  
Inu-Yasha kept looking at her. Her dark blue eyes reflected the moon's silver light perfectly making her gorgeous and her hair shined light silver making her look like an angel. "Why do you ask Inu-Yasha?"  
  
He suddenly turned his head to face the moon once again, "Nothing, I just wanted to know."  
  
Kagome nodded. 'His scent changed?' she thought shrugging it off "Do you hate me?" she asked shyly.  
  
"No. I never can." 'Even though I act like an ass half of the time it just to stop myself from loving you.' he thought feeling sleepy. "Kagome," he started looking down at the girl.  
  
Kagome softly slept leaning on a large pillow in a corner. "Never mind. Just sleep." He snuggled deeper into the mountains of pillows and feel into the deepest sleep he's had after his mother died.  
  
"Wake up Inu-Yasha!" Kagome said nudging Inu-Yasha. It was around ten in the morning and Kagome was already up and had breakfast ready.  
  
Inu-Yasha groaned and rolled over. "I'll say it!" she yelled as he sat up quickly  
  
"Dammit wench I'm up, I'm up!" he complained standing up and fixing the room.  
  
"Come on breakfast is ready!" she called as she left the room. Inu- Yasha looked around the room and walked to the vanity against the wall. Opening it he grabbed a dark red and dark blue hairpin and put it in his kimono quickly and left the room.  
  
After a quick breakfast of ramen they left the house through the forest entrance. Inu-Yasha once again placed his hand on the wall and it glowed red. "Kagome put your hand on the wall." he said as Kagome slowly placed her hand where he put his. It glowed blue and she felt a tickle.  
  
"Haha! That tickled!" she said laughing. "What did it do?"  
  
"It just recognized you. Now you can go inside with out me." He said crouching down in front of her. "Get on."  
  
Kagome nodded and climbed onto his back wrapping her hands around his neck. 'Gods this is going to be a very touture filled day.' Inu-Yasha said as he ran off through the trees.  
  
In less then and two hours they reached the outskirts of the village. Inu-Yasha put Kagome back down on the ground as they walked through the village.  
  
A group of women quickly ran inside a hut whispering, "Now there's another monster!"  
  
A group of men grew silent as they passed, once they thought they were out of hearing range one of them asked "why does Kaede-sama allow those dangerous han-you's in our village?"  
  
Kagome felt hurt, as they got closer to Kaede's hut. "Inu-Yasha why are they so mean?" she whispered only for him to hear.  
  
"This is how all fucking humans are. They don't like youkai's." He said harshly as they entered the hut.  
  
"Hello." Kagome said as every one in the hut fell quiet. Shippo woke up from his nap and stared at them. Miroku's hand froze on Sango's but and her hand stopped in mid slap.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango asked, "Is that you?" Kagome nodded.  
  
Shippo smelled the air and then quickly jumped into her arms. "You're back! You're alive!" he cried crying into her arms.  
  
"It's okay Shippo!" She said smoothing his red hair.  
  
"Kagome, what happened to you?" She said standing.  
  
"Inu-Yasha gave me his blood. It got rid of the poison but it made me into a han-you." She said sitting down.  
  
Kagome started to tell Sango, Miroku and Kaede all about Inu-Yasha house. While they were talking Myoga and Inu-Yasha went outside. "You've done the first step in the mating ritual. Lord Inu-Yasha what shall you do next?" Myoga asked him as he leaned against the hut's wall.  
  
"I'm not doing anything yet."  
  
"Are you at least going to tell her about the mating ritual?"  
  
"No! She doesn't feel the same about me." He coughed scowling. "We're going to her house. She needs to get more junk."  
  
"I hope all goes well for you Lord Inu-Yasha." Myoga said jumping off as Inu-Yasha went back into the house.  
  
"Kagome you done yet?" He asked patting Shippo's head as he passed the now confused Kitsune. Kagome nodded and kissed Shippo's check and they left.  
  
Walking out of the village some of the villagers stared at them dirtily and Kagome walked closer to Inu-Yasha. He noticed this and turned and stared down all the villagers who turned and got to work.  
  
Arriving at the well quicker then Kagome had ever gotten there she placed her bag down on the ground and took out a large white hat and a long jacket. Looking around her bag for a scrunche she kneeled down to look in the smaller pockets and at that time Inu-Yasha took the pin out of his kimono. "Take this Kagome" He said choppily.  
  
Kagome's eyes went wide looking at the beautiful hair pin, "Are you sure, it looks really expensive." Inu-Yasha shook his head and stood behind her and carefully put her hair into the pin.  
  
Kagome took out her mirror to see what he had done. Her silver hair was pinned neatly in the back of her head and she had two tendrils down in front of her face. "Does it look wrong?" He asked in a small voice.  
  
"No Inu-Yasha," she said placing the hat over her hair, "It looks beautiful."  
  
"The hair pin is yours to keep.. if you want it that is." He said lightly blushing.  
  
"Thank you," She said taking out a baseball cap out. "Can you put this on?" Inu-Yasha nodded flattening his ears and putting the hat on.  
  
"Okay we're set!" Kagome said cheerfully as they jumped into the well.  
  
As soon as they arrived in Kagome's time Souta came running out of the house happily. "Nee-san! Inu-Yasha-sama!!" Kagome hugged him and Inu- Yasha patted his head.  
  
"Hi Sota." Kagome said smiling.  
  
"Hey." was all Inu-Yasha said as he sniffed the air smelling a group of girl's and Kagome's Mom in their house along with her grandfather.  
  
"Inu-Yasha." she started.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Go up into my room and change into a pair of jeans and a shirt I bought for you. It's in the third drawer in my dresser." Inu-Yasha nodded "Take Sota with you to help you change into them." Inu-Yasha nodded and let Sota climb on his back and he jumped into Kagome's window.  
  
"Kagome." Her mom called from inside as she got near the door. The door opened and Kagome's mother stood smiling. "You're friends came to visit you honey."  
  
"Wow!" Kagome tried to act surprised "You guys didn't need to come and do that!"  
  
Momoji her first friend with a headband smiled at her, "How do you feel after your stomach flu?"  
  
"Oh I feel better now." Kagome said looking at her grandfather darkly. "Even though that was the sixth time I've had the stomach flu."  
  
"Kagome did you cut your hair?" Her friend Asami asked.  
  
"Um no I tried dyeing it and I turned silver." She said blushing.  
  
"Lets see it." Asami said. Kagome reached in the back of her hat and undid the pin. Her silver hair cascaded over her shoulders and her friends gasped.  
  
"Wow it looks natural!" Momji said touching it.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome said holding the pin tightly in her hand. "It's a little messy and dirty so I'm keeping my hat on."  
  
"Kagome." Inu-Yasha called from the stairs. He was wearing blue shorts with a dark blue shirt and rubber slippers.  
  
"Inu-Yasha." Kagome's mom said happily. "There you are!" At that moment Momoji and Asami's mouth's dropped to the floor.  
  
***********  
  
HAHA I finished another chapter! Thanks for the nice reviews.  
  
Peace Out (I love chilfies)  
  
Izay Alohalani 


	5. Chapter Five

In a Han-you's eyes.  
  
****  
  
a/n: Okay somebody e-mailed me asking if this was a lemon! HELL NO!! I don't write lemons!! Okay! Well here's the next chapter!  
  
****  
  
"Kagome?" He whispered by her. "Do I look all right?"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry." She looked to Momoji and Asami who had their eyes glued on Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Make them stop looking at me," he whispered as Momoji and Asami dragged Kagome off.  
  
"I'll be right back Inu-Yasha." she said as they went to her room.  
  
"Inu-Yasha dear." Kagome's mother said. "Are you hungry?" He nodded and followed her to the kitchen.  
  
Up in Kagome's room the two girls slam the door shut hurting Kagome's now sensitive ears. "Spill it!" Momji yelled.  
  
"Yeah who's the silver haired cutey named Inu-Yasha!" Asami said as they looked at her. "Is he your insensitive, two timing, jerk of a boyfriend!"  
  
"And better yet does he have other cute friends?" Momoji asked.  
  
"Inu-Yasha isn't my boyfriend how many times do I have to tell you I have no boyfriend!" Kagome yelled as her friends backed down. "And you don't want to meet his friends."  
  
"But do you have feelings or each other?!" Asami and Momoji yelled as Kagome held her poor abused ears.  
  
"I do." she said softly. "But I don't know about him, and then there's his girlfriend." Kagome said as her friends nodded.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome I know you two will hook up!" Momji said smiling wide.  
  
"Yeah!" Asami said. "We better get going."  
  
Kagome and the two girls walked to the door and Kagome waved goodbye to them. Returning inside the house Kagome sighed entering the dining room "Thank god there gone!" She slumped down into the chair by Inu-Yasha and took her hat off.  
  
"Oh my god!" Kagome's brother yelled as her mother dropped the salad bowl on the floor.  
  
"What happened to you Kagome!" She shrieked running to her little girl.  
  
"I got hurt." she said softly "And Inu-Yasha had to give me his blood to save me."  
  
"It changed you right?" Her mother asked biting on her lip slightly.  
  
"I'm a han-you." Kagome said softly almost as if she was shameful.  
  
"If you want to disown her for something she couldn't help, take it out on me." Inu-Yasha said loudly staring into his lap.  
  
"I would never do that to Kagome, Inu-Yasha." Kagome's mother said looking at the han-you as he rose his gaze back to her. "I love Kagome and unless she does something unforgivable I'll always love her."  
  
Inu-Yasha kept staring at the human lady as she kindly smiled at him, "You are a very good man Inu-Yasha. That's why I trust you with Kagome."  
  
Inu-Yasha couldn't help but give her a sincere smile. He had been worrying that Kagome would be disowned because of him for weeks. "Thank you.." he looked at Kagome and then back to her mother, "Before we leave I need to tell you about something very important."  
  
She nodded then looking over at Kagome, "Kagome do you mind getting some more ramen from the store down the street and after that make sure to get your school work."  
  
Kagome nodded and put her hair back up and into the hat, "Be careful." Inu-Yasha said as she waved and left.  
  
"Sota." Kagome's mother told the little boy with short black hair.  
  
"Yeah I needa get my folder from Katsu." He said rushing out of the house.  
  
"What is it Inu-Yasha." She said sitting in the chair by Inu-Yasha. "Is it something wrong with Kagome changing?"  
  
"Yes and no." He said slowly. "Youkai tradition is to give the weaker mate blood."  
  
"Mate?"  
  
"It's like your human version of wife or husband but mates last all of their lives." He said stumbling over the words. "I gave Kagome my blood to save her."  
  
"But by doing that you completed the first step in your mating ritual?" (a/n Hey! all this talk of the mating ritual is NOT suppose to give people vibes! -_- eww.) Kagome's mother said completing Inu-Yasha's sentence.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well have you done anything to my daughter?" She asked glaring at him.  
  
Inu-Yasha cold sweated, "No!" he fumbled with his hands. "I haven't done anything to Kagome ever! Sh-She doesn't even know about this!"  
  
"When are you going to tell her?" She asked peering at him.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked up at her trying to remain calm, "I don't know."  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
His face flushed fast and he sat there thinking. "Yes or no!" She said tugging on his ear.  
  
"Yes. I think." He said still blushing. "I was in love before and I caused that person great pain in suffering."  
  
"You mean Kikyou." She said as Inu-Yasha stared at her. "Kagome tells me everything. She understands about you and Kikyou to some degree but I know this, even though Kikyou has tried to kill her and you have abandoned Kagome to go to Kikyou. She still loves you and would save Kikyou even after what she's done to her."  
  
"I do love Kagome. But I need to make sure Kikyou can pass on." he said looking past her and out the window. "I want to complete the ritual with Kagome."  
  
"So you are asking me for permission?"  
  
"Yes." He said still looking out the window as a small red bird flew around a tree. "I'll even do it your way. If you agree please don't tell anybody until Kagome knows."  
  
"I give you permission I trust you Inu-Yasha with my little girl." She smiled widely "Take good care of my baby."  
  
"I will." He said standing. "She's taking to long, I think I'll go find her."  
  
"Okay, son."  
  
****  
  
Kagome walked out of the school gates carrying her homework in one arm and tofu in the other. 'God I got work for weeks!' She groaned in her head.  
  
By the gate Hojo and some her friends sat on the school wall. "Hey Kagome!" Hojo said waving to her. Kagome walked over to them smiling.  
  
"Hey you got your work!" Kani one of Kagome's close friends said her brown hair blowing in the light wind that picked up. "Did Momoji and Asami go to your house?"  
  
"Yeah." Kagome said clutching her hat as the wind picked up. "They surprised me."  
  
"Yeah we were starting to get worried because you were gone for almost a month." she said tying her hair in a tight ponytail. "Are you sure you should be outside? I heard you had pneumonia."  
  
"Err yeah I still feel really weak from it." She lied as the wind threatened to rip off her hat and tear her papers to a million pieces.  
  
"Would you like me to walk you home Kagome-chan?" Hojo asked her as she felt a pang of annoyance run down her spine.  
  
"No Hojo-kun it's okay." She said as the wind finally succeeded and pulled her papers. "Dammit!"  
  
She ran after them and her friends got off the gate to help. Kagome was running faster then any just recovered pneumonia patient and even faster then a regular person. Her friends were to busy to notice as they ran around clutching papers.  
  
Kagome was had most of the papers and her friends had the rest but the last page was caught on a tall blue oak tree. Not even looking over her shoulder she jumped high on the branch next to the fallen paper.  
  
Gracefully she skilled the limb and grabbed the paper. From the ground her friends watched in awe as she did a back flip. "Ohmygod! She fell!" She screamed as Kagome did a back flip and landed gracefully in front of them.  
  
"I got the last page." She said looking at them as their faces paled. "Wh-What's wrong?"  
  
"What's with the fake dog ears?" One of Hojo's friends asked.  
  
Kani went up to Kagome and tugged on her ears "I want to put them on! Their so kaw-"  
  
"Ahhhhh!! Let go of them!" Kagome shrieked cupping her hands on her pained ears.  
  
"Th-Their real!" on of Kani's friends said covering her face in disgust.  
  
"I-I can explain!" Kagome yelled as other girls shrieked and yelled freak.  
  
Every one ran away and only Kagome, Hojo, and Kani where left. Kagome clutched her hat and Kani stared at her in disgust. Hojo looked like he was going to puke.  
  
"I can't believe I was friends with such a freak!" Kani said as she stomped off "I hope you go to hell you devil child!"  
  
"Kani!" Kagome yelled, "What did I ever do to you!" Looking over at Hojo who was silent still.  
  
"H-Hojo?" she asked afraid.  
  
"I-I loved something so horrid and disgusting!?" he mumbled to himself.  
  
"Hojo we're still friends right?!" She asked getting near him.  
  
"NO! You're not Kagome!" He yelled slapping her. Kagome's cheek stung and slowly began to disappear. "Look at you you're not human!" He screamed punching her down to the ground. "The Kagome I knew was pure and kind and wasn't a monster like you!" He kicked her in her ribs and stood on her stomach.  
  
She screamed in pain as tears formed in her eyes. "Stop, stop!" she yelled as he continued kicking her. "I am Kagome!"  
  
Hojo was about to kick her face as somebody picked him up. "Who!?" he shrieked as Inu-Yasha stood caring him one foot above the ground. "Let me go!"  
  
"I should kill you right here and right now!" Inu-Yasha barked holding Hojo by his neck. "Never lay a finger on Kagome!" Hojo gasped for air "How do you like it!"  
  
Hojo kicked and Kagome opened her eyes to see Inu-Yasha suffocating Hojo. "I-Inu-Yasha!" she yelled trying to move. Pain shot up and down her back as she struggled to sit. She was sure Hojo had broke most of her ribs and she was probably bleeding internally. She couldn't feel her right leg and her hair was knotted and weaved with dirt and grass. "He didn't know better!"  
  
"Didn't know better! This fucking human could have killed you!" He said "I should kill him to let the rest of them know what will happen to them if they bother you!"  
  
Kagome rose to her legs tears and pain mixing in with each other. Her entire body was numb and on fire with the sharp pain. "I was once human!" She cried, "Don't kill him Inu-Yasha! He was my friend!" A tear fell from her face and she blacked out from the pain.  
  
Inu-Yasha threw Hojo on the ground by the blue oak and picked Kagome before she reached the ground. "You got my stubbornness!" He said cradling her in his arms. Looking over at Hojo he spitted at him "Fucking human don't mess with her anymore, next time you will die!"  
  
Inu-Yasha ran on rooftops and took the fast asleep Kagome to her room. Her mom walked in. "Kagome!" she called seeing her daughters now bruised body. "What happened!"  
  
"That fucking bastard Hojo beat her up!" He scowled taking the hairpin out of Kagome's hair and letting it pool around the pillow. "She'll heal in a few minutes. Tomorrow I'll take her back."  
  
"Okay. Tell her that I will take care of her in this time." She said softly. "Let me pack some of her stuff. Come back in two weeks to get more stuff. I want you to give her a bath and then change her and leave as soon as I get the stuff ready."  
  
Inu-Yasha reddened to the bath part and she laughed, "She'll be in her bathing suit." She pushed Inu-Yasha out of the room and changed Kagome into a black bathing suit with orange strips. "Inu-Yasha, come in." the han- you entered the house again. "I want you to wet her hair to get all the stuff out, then use the blue bottle to clean it then rinse it and then use the green one after that dry her and bring her back to the room."  
  
Inu-Yasha did as he was told and returned to find three bags of Kagome's things and her mother sitting on the bed with extra clothes. He laid her down carefully and left quickly, when he returned Kagome was in jeans, a red shirt and a gray jacket. He picked her up and put the three bags on his back.  
  
"Be careful." Her mother called as he slipped out of the window and into the night. 


	6. Chapter Six

In A Han-You's Eyes.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Izay Alohalani  
  
******  
  
Kagome felt warm and not to mention at ease. Since she had first changed everything was so different, she could smell scents that she never thought were there. Her eye vision had increased dramatically, she felt more in tune with her body and she could hear wonderful and horrible sounds.  
  
She was half asleep and awake like many times before when she felt exhausted. All she could tell was that she was very comfortable and warm.  
  
After that terrible betrayal earlier she was wishing to never wake up again. In her dreams she could control everything and reality was locked away.  
  
She really didn't care about all of the other people that were at the school but it was Hojo and Kani who she regarded as good friends and that was the reason why her heart ached so much.  
  
She thought of them as friends but they had betrayed her. Kagome felt her heart ach once more and slipped back into her dream world.  
  
***  
  
Inu-Yasha watched Kagome as she slept. A while back he had heard her groan but she went back to sleep. Watching her sleep was entertaining to him.  
  
The bruises and scrapes on her body had disappeared and he knew in less then an hour the broken ribs would all be healed.  
  
All he could do now was lay in his tree with her and wait her sunrise.  
  
***  
  
Kagome yawned and stretched out her arms and legs. In mid stretch she stopped smelling an all to familiar scent. Opening her eyes she sat up to see Inu-Yasha curled up beside her asleep.  
  
"Aiiieeeeeeeee!!!! HENTAI!!" She screamed as she jumped up fully awake.  
  
"SIT SIT SIT!!!" She shrieked as he fell down to the ground.  
  
Quickly remembering what had happened yesterday Kagome jumped off the branch and crouched down by Inu-Yasha who was cussing up a storm.  
  
"I-Inu-Yasha." She said in a small voice as he ceased muttering into the dirt. "Inu-Yasha.."  
  
"..."  
  
"Thank you for saving me." She said softly as he slowly stood up off the floor.  
  
"UNGREATFULL GIRL!" He yelled as Kagome backed away slightly afraid.  
  
"If YOU weren't asleep on the branch then I wouldn't have screamed!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Shippo called breaking up the fight that was soon brewing as the small kit bounded across the early afternoon forest floor.  
  
"Shippo!" Kagome brightened as the small youkai leaped into her arms.  
  
"You said you would come before dark." He whined as Kagome stroke his head and Inu-Yasha picked up the bags her mother gave them.  
  
Even though he was a han-you, and a very strong han-you at that, Kagome's crap was really heavy.  
  
As if Kagome noticed the strain on his muscles she turned, "Do you want me to carry a bag?"  
  
"No Kagome. I don't need your hel-" They were both wide-eyed and Kagome stopped walking and looked at him her mouth open.  
  
"I-Inu-Yasha did you hit your head when you fell?" she asked as he closed his eyes in frustration.  
  
"No wench! I don't need your fucking help!" He spat as she nodded and continued walking.  
  
'Damn what was that!' He cursed in his head.  
  
Shippo just shook his head, Myoga told him the answer to Inu-Yasha future strange behavior and warned him to stay away unless the young kit wanted to complicate the proccesse old people did, so to say.  
  
"Hey Kagome how was your time!" Shippo asked pushing back the lull that evaded the area around them.  
  
Kagome was silent, "I tested something." She replied softly with the slightest tremor of sadness.  
  
"How did it go?'  
  
"It failed." She said picking her pace up. "But I'll get to stay here longer now."  
  
"That's great Kagome!" Shippo cooed snugiling into her chest.  
  
"Yeah." She responed as the youkai baby fell asleep.  
  
"Umm.. Kagome later I want to tell you something." Inu-Yasha whispered by her ear before they entered the hut.  
  
"Okay Inu-Yasha."  
  
Entering the dim hut the strong smells of drying herbs and strange tonics waffed to Kagome's nose and she clutched it protectively. "Arrrggghh." She growled breathing through her mouth.  
  
"Just keep breathing through your mouth." Inu-Yasha teased.  
  
"Now I know why you sleep outside." She retorted as Kaede waved a hello.  
  
"Hello my child." She said as Kagome released her nose and nodded a hello to her.  
  
"How was your world?"  
  
"Um it wasn't what I had expected this time, but I get to stay here longer."  
  
Kaede nodded in agreement. "Excuse me I need to tend to a villager." Kagome nodded and the old miko went to the room in the back.  
  
Miroku was leaning against the wall h is eyes closed and his staff a few feet away from him. "Oi-" Kagome stopped. 'That was strange!' she thought. "Hey Miroku, where's Sango?"  
  
Miroku picked up the very Inu-Yasha like greeting and opened his right eye to see her. "She went to the spring to bathe."  
  
"Okay, erm I'm going for a walk okay." She looked at Inu-Yasha before she turned and left. Outside the hut she took a deep breath and walked into the forest.  
  
Inu-Yasha just left the hut not even bothering to announce his departure to the monk who also had a ecchi idea in mind to watch a certain-someone down by the springs.  
  
Inu-Yasha walked to his tree and sat at it's base. As soon as he set testiagia down on the ground Kagome jumped down from the tree and landed next to him. She leaned against the tree and waited for him to speak.  
  
A few moments passed and another lull hung over both of their heads and she continued to wait for him to spark up the conversation. More minutes passed and Kagome checked that Inu-Yasha had not fallen asleep.  
  
He was awake all right but had the scariest expression drawn on his face. He was thinking! And thinking very hard!  
  
"Inu-Yasha what is it that you wanted to tell me." Kagome asked sitting by him.  
  
Staring out at the now setting sun he bit his lower lip and opened his mouth to speak "Kagome what happened in your time, I'm sorry about that."  
  
Kagome tried to look into his golden eyes that were adverting away from her gaze. "It wasn't your fault Inu-Yasha, I shouldn't have gone there alone."  
  
"NO!" He yelled "It was my fault for making you go." He said once again bitting his lower lip causing it to bleed.  
  
Kagome took out a hankie and wiped the blood off his lip, "It's in the past now, I'll just have to make due. Now I know that all my true friends are here in this age."  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at her. "Still, Kagome I'm sorry."  
  
Kagome hit him upside his head, "Stop brooding, I'm happy here!" She smiled "Tomorrow we'll go west to check on shards!"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded, "Lets go back, I'm hungry." He said as they walked back to the village.  
  
***  
  
"Thanks for the meal Kaede." Kagome said as she bowed to the village elder. "Good night every one."  
  
Sango waved and Kiara meowed as they both lay down to sleep for the upcoming day.  
  
"Sweet dreams Sango-chan." Miroku said as Sango threw a rock at him.  
  
"Go to sleep monk!" Sango said drawing her boomerang near to her.  
  
Kagome found a nice tree a good way away from the village and layed down and stared at the same moon that another han-you was gazing at that night.  
  
**************  
  
Izay: Hello all my minions! AHAHAHAHAH!! Lol hey peeps did you enjoy this chappie, I pray that I cleared somthings up.and if not plz tell me.  
  
Now a time for a shout out! There is a ranma fic called .. :thinking: umm ermm was it Ranma's last day? I think so, but it's by a friend of mine Akane-chan4.It's good and funny!  
  
So enjoy it and.. If you are not that much into Ranma/don't have a clue what ranma is. enjoy the songs.  
  
Lol oh and yeah The reason Inu-Kun has such a potty mouth is because.. HE IS A POTTY MOUTH!! If you watch cartoon network's version of Inu-Yasha, it's just like Tenchi, cecsered to the max! In the original japanse manga version the put bad words were it don't even make sense! Lol check Sengoku o-Togi Zoushi translations and you'll see. The site is www.wot- club.org.uk/Inuyasha IT's GREAT!!!  
  
CHAO  
  
IzAy AlOhAlAnI 


	7. Chapter Seven

In A Han-You's Eyes.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Izay Alohalani  
  
******  
  
The early morning sun shone brightly and Kagome brushed her hair. 'Hehe look at the colors!!' she thought playing with it. They were on the road west and she was walking around like a weirdo messing with her hair.  
  
"Dammit Kagome!" Inu-Yasha groaned staring back at her. "STOP ACTING LIKE A FUCKING DITZ!"  
  
Kagome looked at him blankly and commenced to squeezing her ears. She had been doing this ever since she had gotten to her time. At times when she looked into her compact mirror she had to pinch herself to be sure that she wasn't dreaming.  
  
She smiled and thought who it would feel to squeeze Inu-Yasha's ears. It felt good when she scratched her ears but she remembered he distinctively told her that he disliked her touching him. Her expression turned sour and she crossed her arms across her chest in a defensive motion.  
  
'He probably enjoyed it if Kikyou rubbed his ears.' Kagome thought bitterly as her dark mood disappeared, 'I shouldn't say that,' She thought biting her tongue 'He does love her.it's not my place to say.'  
  
Her blue eyes darkened and she looked off to the side not wanting to see Inu-Yasha's backside anymore.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked back at her, he face was turned away and she looked troubled thoughts brewing in her mind as she contemplated things he never knew about.  
  
Her ears, that same pair he had, drew his eyes to them. A urge crawled in his skin burrowing deep inside him, if only he could reach out and touch the soft fluffy pleated fur of her ears.  
  
It was driving him crazy inside, he wanted to reach out and flick her ear or just scratch them.  
  
Oh gods he was going mad! Looking away from her he put his mind back on the task at hand, traveling up west to search for more shards, not daydreaming about Kagome's ears. He was a big of a pervert as she called him.  
  
Sango snickered and whispered into Shippo's little ear, "Have you been seeing the way they've been looking at each other today." The small kit nodded a response.  
  
Miroku's arm encircled Sango's waist, "Howa 'bout starting something up between us." He winked at her as his arm-traveled south of her waist. Before meeting it's destination Miroku was plummeted by a large boomerang.  
  
***  
  
After trekking through a forest they got to one of Inu-Yasha houses entrances, putting his hand on the small ivy covered stone he gestured for Kagome to follow. After the verification was complete, the faux ivy covered stone hill opened and Inu-Yasha led two excited human and an anxious and slightly afraid kitsune along with a female han-you.  
  
"Wow! It's so dark!" Sango said as Inu-Yasha touched the wall and the lights soon flickered on. "Cool!"  
  
Inu-Yasha barely nodded as they entered the door to the house. The entrance he had led them through took them straight to the kitchen.  
  
Shippo looked up at Kagome with large sad blue eyes "Kagome I'm hungry!" He whined as she put him down and unpacked one of the bags that were filled with food.  
  
"Inu-Yasha would you.." She turned to see Inu-Yasha already lighting a fire with her lighter.  
  
He stopped and looked at her, "Yeah.."  
  
"Never mind." She shook her head and grabbed her yellow kettle and walked to the well in the far corner of the kitchen.  
  
Dipping the spoon into the water she poured the crystal clear liquid into the medium sized brass kettle.  
  
"What flavor of ramen do you guys want?" She asked walking to Inu-Yasha and the now roaring fire. He took the kettle from her and hanged it over the fire pit.  
  
"CHIKEN!!" Shippo called.  
  
"Do you have any beef ones Kagome-san?" Miroku asked fiddling with his beads on his hand. (See he's not grabbing things all the time.)  
  
"Beef sounds good." Sango said petting Kiara on the head.  
  
"See Sango we have common interest." Miroku winked scooting close to he. *WHAM!! * Sango slapped him and he crawled away clutching his burning check.  
  
"There not THAT common!" She bit back at him as he showed a pitiful face to her.  
  
"Aww Sango you're so cold!" He whined enjoying her eyes meeting his.  
  
Sango found herself getting sucked in by the piercing purple eyes and she mentally slapped her self and turned away quickly before he saw her blush.  
  
"I'll do one beef and one chicken, okay?" Kagome said feeling a pair of eyes on her. She looked up to see Inu-Yasha's intense gaze at her. Jumping back slightly afraid she regained her cool quickly as he shook his head.  
  
"Give me the bag full of food." He said passing off his glare as if he was waiting to get her attention. "Then put your stuff in my room."  
  
"What the- HENTAI!" She screamed, as Inu-Yasha didn't begin to argue back to her.  
  
"I'm giving you my room. I'll sleep in the garden." He said grabbing the ramen from Kagome. "Anyway, I don't like sleeping in that room, it gets to much moonlight."  
  
'That's why people make curtains.' Kagome thought to herself. "Okay Inu- Yasha." She said shrugging it off and carrying the two large bags and jumped up four of the steps in one leap.  
  
"He's one sick puppy." Shippo whispered to Sango and Miroku as Inu-Yasha watched Kagome leave to the second floor.  
  
In the room Kagome smiled as she looked out of the glass window, "I'll always love this room," She whispered to herself as her eyes dropped, yawning she changed into her night clothes and went to sleep engulfed once again in the all to comforting scent of Inu-Yasha.  
  
Sometime in the middle of the night Kagome woke up, out the window the moon was at high-rise and she felt restless with new acquired energy from her snooze.  
  
'Inu-Yasha won't mind if I go out in the forest close by,' She thought changing back into her jeans and blue shirt. (Did I say that was what she was wearing 0_O)  
  
Outside the soft wind pulled at her hair weaving it into the night's air. Kagome now knew why Inu-Yasha loved sleeping in the forest so much; it was like another part of her that called out what used to be and would always remain deep within herself.  
  
Jumping into the nearest tree she leaped from tree to tree, she scared sleeping animals and stalked some of the night predators as she ran.  
  
Finally deciding to take a rest by a small water fountain Kagome leaned against a boulder covered in light green moss. A soft wind blew to her from her right and a scent that clinged to the night's crisp air made her stiffen.  
  
It was a scent she had long learned to be prepared for, although it's owner was biases against them, it was known to do random actions.  
  
In a flash a large gust of wind blew across Kagome as she followed the whirlwind of an all to familiar friend.  
  
"Kouga." She said as he stood scowling at her twenty feet away.  
  
"Kagome." He said in a icy voice staring her down.  
  
'What's wrong, why isn't he hugging me and smiting Inu-Yasha?' Kagome thought to herself as Kouga clenched his fist.  
  
"Kouga," She repeated standing up now to walk over to the strange acting wolf youkai. "Are you hurt, what's wrong."  
  
Kouga continued to stare at her. "How could you mate with him!" He almost yelled at her taking a step backwards.  
  
"M-mate? What? What do you mean?" She asked confused.  
  
"With that bastard dog turd!" Kouga said scowling at her.  
  
"I don't get what you mean?" Kagome wondered out loud. Kouga grabbed her wrist.  
  
"You haven't mated with him yet, but Kagome, why, why did you merge with him!" He asked his voice cracking. She could smell the blood and guessed that Kouga was biting his tongue trying hard not to shed tears.  
  
Her hands went to his face lifting it up to meet her golden eyes "Kouga I was in an accident, I was dying, so Inu-Yasha had to give me his blood. I- I don't know what you mean by 'mating' or 'merging' with him." She let go of his face and let her own sink down staring at her feet "I just want things to be back to normal." Tears slid down her face as she remembered all that had happened in the last two days. As she reenacted them in her mind they seemed to have happened such a long time ago.  
  
Kouga stared at her awkwardly as her cries stopped, "I want you to come with me Kagome." There he had said it. The thought that he had on his mind since the first time he had seen her. Kagome looked up at him shocked.  
  
"I-I can't I have to find the shards, and I couldn't leave my friends, they need me." She said looking up at him.  
  
His face sunk again, "I'll let you think about it Kagome." He grabbed her waist and squeezed her close to him. Kagome could her Kouga's fast heart and hear his deep breaths. "I won't let him win, you won't be his mate. I promise." He whispered in her ear and released her leaving a whirlwind in his place.  
  
Kagome stared out after him, "... What does he mean by 'mate'" She mused out loud. Realization hit her and she began to blush. "H-H-He couldn't have meant animal mate like in... oh god!" She shook her head and started to go back inside the house. "This is going to get complicated."  
  
********  
  
A/n hi I finally finished it ne. So sorry for the delay.. AND I AM SORRY AKANE-CHAN look I updated JUST for you! 


	8. Chapter Eight

In A Han-You's Eyes.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Izay Alohalani  
  
******  
  
hey ppls I'm so happy cuz people actually ..love me! I got sooo many reviews the first day, more then two is a lot for me. But I'm still getting reviews. I LOVE ALL OF YOU!!! See I'm gonna just screw up my hands just for you! When I type it hurts that's why I skip out on updates. Oh well onto the fic! ^_^  
  
*****  
  
"Wake up wench!" Inu-Yasha grumbled as I held my ears in pain. "We're leaving!" Rubbing my eyes that soon adjusted to the bright sunrise that poured into the room. I didn't have time to enjoy it as another han-you huffed out of the room annoyed.  
  
'Dear lord it has to be mood swings, yesterday he was happy and creepy, and today he's pissed off.' I thought hearing his shouts at Shippo to wake up. "Kami, do han-you's go through mood swings?"  
  
"I HEARD THAT WENCH!" Inu-Yasha yelled at me he stomped down the stone steps. 'Mood swings that's gotta be it.'  
  
All throughout breakfast I could feel Inu-Yasha's piercing gold eyes bearing down at me. And I could feel the gazing eyes of Sango, Miroku, and Shippo as they stared at us." Inu-Yasha, will you pass me the wasabi." I said in a clearly over the overbearing silence. I raised my head up to look at him. His gold eyes were fixed on mine, dead on. I returned the threatening soul ripping glare with my own.  
  
He chewed on his lip with a fang and I could smell blood as he bit down on the lip. Succumbing to my glare he threw the wasabi bottle at me barely catching it two inches from my face. He turned and walked out the room swiping his sharp claws at the doorframe of the room. Shredding it up as bits of rock started to fall to the ground.  
  
Before any of the pieces could reach the floor the wall pilled back the pieces of broken rock fixing it self.  
  
"Jackass!"  
  
"WHORE!!"  
  
My temper started to rise; I could feel the blood boil in my veins. He's called me a wench, a bitch, a retard, and so on. BUT NEVER A WHORE!  
  
Before my mind could decide what to do it clicked over to 'sit' mode and I tried to sit Inu-Yasha till gold came out of his fingers.  
  
"SSSSSSIIIIIITTTTTT!!!!!!!!!" I yelled leaping up from my seat. "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"  
  
As Inu-Yasha spread himself eagle style across the marble entrance way I rushed over and stood over him still feeling the rage surge through my veins.  
  
"You jackass what did I ever do!" I yelled clenching my fist as I looked down at him. He kept quiet with his face in the floor. "ANSWER ME!!" I yelled slamming my foot onto his back.  
  
"IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUISSNESS WHORE!" He yelled getting up.  
  
I clenched my fist harder the knuckles turning white and I could feel the hot blood drip down my hand and the prick of tears in my eyes. " FINE THEN!" I yelled chewing on my lip "I DON'T NEED YOU! I HATE YOU!" I ran out of the house and into the forest just running as hard as I could.  
  
Even as I ran with all my heart, I failed to notice the lonely han-you that watched as I fled threatening to never return. I kept running until my breath came out in short wheezing gasps and slumped down by an old tree. "Where am I?" I asked looking around. The climate was colder, I probably ran up north. "I, I have no where else to go.. I guess it won't hurt to find out where I am." I whispered to myself catching my breath and walking to where I thought I saw a dirt road.  
  
I was right. I was up north. I remember seeing these lands when Kouga kidnapped me. where is he? Maybe he can help me figure out what happened and help me.  
  
A clawed hand felt my back and a hand wrapped around my throat stretching a dirty claw across my throat. "Cursed han-you bitch do you know where you are?" Came the snarled and alcohol drenched breath of my attacker. "You're in wolf territory, that's not a place for a pretty lil' puppy dog like you to be." I could feel his other hand slid down my back. Great just kill me, what do I have to live for! I can't go home, hell I can't even stay here!  
  
"Stop!" Came a clear and deep voice that made the attacker search out the owner. "Let that han-you go before your bowels lay across the road."  
  
Finally finding the owner of the voice the wolf man stared up at Kouga who was leaning against a large maple tree bear of leaves. "Master Kouga, I am just doing as you instructed and ridding our lands of inu youkai." Before I could blink I felt Kouga charge forward and slash the fellow youkai across his chest.  
  
"Was that a request?! Next time you pay for you insolence with your life!" He spat kicking the wolf in the chest. "Thank Kagome-chan she's here, if it wasn't for her, you'd be greeted with the great beyond!"  
  
The smell of wolf blood was so strong I almost gagged as I felt Kouga lift my legs up and run off like he has done in the past. "Where are you taking me?" I asked him looking down as the world slipped past us.  
  
"My house, if you can call it a house." He said dryly tensing up "Kagome I want you to understand something that, that's very important to me.."  
  
"What is it?" I asked looking up to him as he concentrated on running as quick as he could.  
  
"I- I'll tell you later, when I'm ready." He said jumping up in mid air jumping quickly up a mountainside. Where are we going, I think to my self. I went to Kouga's fort before when he kidnapped me but I don't remember this mountain.  
  
He stopped at a small lagoon that had a crystal clear waterfall cascading over a cliff side. What is it with youkai and the weird houses?! Before I noticed it Kouga had set me back onto the ground and was taking off his gi.  
  
"Wh-What are you doing!" I screamed blushing as I looked at his toned muscles.  
  
"Hop on my back and put the gi over your head." He says crouching down in front of me. I followed his order and hopped on his bareback and slipped the gi over my head as he jumped from rock to rock in the lagoon until he made his way to the waterfall.  
  
The jacket kept the water off of me but Kouga got drenched with the pounding waterfall hitting him. Inside was a lighted chamber herbs, and dried flowers hung on the walls. Various flowers grew on the side on the path. Kouga set me back onto the ground and led me deeper into the cavern.  
  
Ending up finally in a circular room with a fire pit in the center under a hole in the ceiling of the cavern that let sunlight fill the room. Large plush furs laid across the floor and I suddenly felt so sleepy and the furs looked so inviting a hardly noticed that I had yawned. "Go on you can take a nap, I'll, I'll ask you later after your rested up." Kouga said in a low voice as he walked over to the opposite side of the room showing me no harm. He got comfortable on a stack of multicolored furs and I lay down on a big white and black fur before I knew it I had drifted off to sleep.  
  
In my dream I was running I could see Inu-Yasha in the distance looking out at me. I held out my arms as I ran and he smiled at me but once I was in a hundred yards an arrow pierces through my back and I touch the tip that is sticking out of the middle of my chest. The warm blood goes over my fingers and I collapse onto my knees in pain. Turning to see who fired the shot I see Kikyou put down her bow and run to Inu-Yasha as they embrace. "No." I whisper "No" I repeat louder and louder and louder.  
  
"NO!" I finally scream awake in Kouga's den. He jumps up and is quickly at my side trying to see what's wrong with me. My hand goes to my chest clutching it relieved that there isn't a gaping hole there.  
  
"Kagome what's happened? Are you sick?" He asks his hands going to my shoulder pulling me closer to him.  
  
"It- It was just a bad dream." I say fighting the tears.  
  
"Kagome, what I wanted to tell you is that- is that I love you." He whispers. My eyes go wide and I jump away out of his arms.  
  
I'm speechless, how can he say it so causally. Even though this is the first time someone has expressed their feelings of love for me I still feel so very afraid.  
  
"Say something Kagome." Kouga whispers.  
  
"I.. I .. I'm. sorry." I whisper back, even if he is serious I can't lie and tell him I love him also. Not when I still love Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kouga leans forward and his hands grab my shoulders pulling me into him, "Why can't you open your eyes Kagome!" He yells his face sinking "He'll never love you fully. Why love him when he'll just hurt you. why Kagome, why when I love you.. why." His face droops down and the crown of his head in on my chest. "I love you why can't you see that, I love you, I love you, ..." His voice cracked as he began to sob. "Kagome I'll always. always love you."  
  
"I can't lie to you and say that I love you, I-I'm not that wicked of a person." Kouga kept clinging to me, his tears were drenching my shirt and I could feel his soft nose rubbing against my shirt. "I know I'm a fool to love him, when all I'll get out of the relationship is pain and suffering. Don't you think I feel depressed that the guy I love is still in love with a dead corpse, that has my face!" All the bitterness and harsh feelings towards Kikyou were coming out of my mouth and it shocked me that I was saying these foul things about a dead miko that I was reincarnated from.  
  
"Kagome. I.. approve.." Kouga said slipping into sleep. Kagome looks at him with her sad deep blue eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Kouga, I know I'm a fool and all I have waiting for me is a broken heart and tears." She rolls him off of her and kisses his forehead. "Have a good life." Silently she picked up her shoes and sneaks out of Kouga's lair. At the waterfall Kagome looks out at the cold night, the dried herbs have been hung-probably while she was sleeping, laying on a rock ledge is an open bag with a pure white fur. Scribbled on the rock are the kanji's for "good luck and well being" carved into the rock.  
  
"So he never really went to sleep." She says passing her fingers over the new carving. "Kouga, I hope all goes good." Kagome says this even though she knows it all is irreverent and she knows of her fate and future with Inu-Yasha.  
  
Running through the waterfall she manages not to get that wet, running over the rocks she makes her way into the cool night trying to track her friends trails.  
  
In two hours of running and fast jogging Kagome finally picks up on Inu- Yasha's scent and guesses he's only about a mile away. With intentions not to look ugly and exhausted from her aimless wandering Kagome begins to walk.  
  
Quickly she begins to be able to smell Sango, Miroku, Shippo and two others that weren't there when she had left. Myoga and Kikyou. Figuring out whom Inu-Yasha is with, she steers clear of his direction and heads to camp.  
  
Sango was the first to spot her, sitting down by a tree cleaning her boomerang the demon-huntress stands up and rushes to her friend.  
  
"Kagome where did you go to?" She asks as Kagome puts down the bag Kouga had given her. Earlier she had found a sack of water and some food along with a crystal hair ornament and his two-shikon shards.  
  
"I wandered around and then said goodbye to an old and dearer then I realized friend." Digging into her pockets she pulls out the small vile with the shikon shards.  
  
"There's two more." Sango says as while Kagome puts it back into her pocket. "You went and said good bye to Kouga?"  
  
"You could say that," She offered a weak smile. "Should I ask why Inu-Yasha and you guys headed the opposite direction from where I left?"  
  
"You already know the answer to your question, why bother asking?" Sango said coldly looking off in the direction Kagome presumed Inu-Yasha and Kikyou were. "When this is all over, Kagome promise me you'll use the jewel to be human again."  
  
Sango's crimson eyes were on Kagome, warm, loving and caring trying to save her friend from the heartache she was already in. "You deserve a nice human boy, not an insensitive jerk!" Sango bit. It was shocking to Kagome it was the first time Sango had ever said anything so cruel about Inu-Yasha.  
  
"... I can't make promises that aren't true. but I'll try my hardest." Kagome promised. "So.. where are the others?"  
  
Sango took hold of her boomerang and both of the girls went to the small hut Shippo, Miroku, and Myoga were at. Miroku was leaning against a wall in meditation, and Shippo playing with Myoga.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo said noticing the han-you teenager "How was your trip?" He asked cutely jumping into her arms as Myoga clung to his ear. "We tried our hardest to make Inu-Yasha go after you, stupid jerk was so rude, he told us he had to do something and that if you didn't come back by night, he'd go get you his self."  
  
Kagome smiled at the kitsune pup even though her blood was boiling in her veins, so he thought Kikyou was a higher priority then her! Fine then she wouldn't talk to him for an entire week!  
  
Shippo went on talking about how bad Inu-Yasha was and Sango said she was turning in and after a small scene between her and Miroku the young monk went to bed rubbing his still stinging cheek. Shippo soon fell asleep with Myoga happily sucking on his blood while he dreamed.  
  
An hour after they had all gone to bed Kagome began to worry about Inu- Yasha and what was taking so long with his conversation with Kikyou. Deciding on walking outside to clear her head Kagome nearly got ran over by Inu-Yasha as he landed in the small clearing they were nestled in.  
  
"OUFF," Was the muffled sound as he regained his balance and Kagome fell to the ground. He wiped something off his hands and stuck it out to Kagome to help her up.  
  
Once she up on her feet, a weird calm filled the air. 'Where is the yelling and the Inu-Yasha third degree?' Kagome thought dryly as Inu-Yasha looked at her through eyes that conveyed an emotion she had never seen there before, and she couldn't place what it was either.  
  
". I- I'm sorry Kagome.." He said in a small voice. Gasping for air Kagome couldn't believe what she had just heard! The great Inu-Yasha, arrogant and always proud and 100% a jerk had just apologized to a mere han-you female. THE WORLD WAS OVER!!! RUN!!!  
  
"Wh-Wh-What did you just say?" She asked in a feeble voice trying to decide if she was still dreaming or not.  
  
"GOD!! ARE YOU HARD OF FUCKING HEARING!!! I SAID SORRY!!" He yelled with his common arrogant air.  
  
"Thought so, but what are you so sorry about, huh Inu-Yasha. I thought I was the stupid fucking whore that should stay out of your business? Hmm wasn't those your exact words earlier this day?" She said crossing her hands and looking off to the side with a scowl.  
  
Inu-Yasha closed the space between them; he smelled strongly of dirt and clay, 'Probably did it with Kikyou.' Kagome thought bitterly as she bit her tongue in regret.  
  
"I didn't mean those words, I just, I just put my foot in my mouth. I- I hope you don't hate me.. anymore.." He said walking past her and jumping into a tree.  
  
"I forgive you." She said loud enough for him and only him to hear. Deciding to still clear her head she continued her walk being watched by Inu-Yasha's sharp golden eyes.  
  
*****  
  
Wow was I able to do the drama thing right? *shrug* people R&R!!!! I love all my reviews and like it even more when I read ones from people I've never heard from!  
  
HEY ALL RANMA ½ FANS READ MY NEW FAN-FIC, OR TELL PEOPLE YOU KNOW THAT LOVE RANMA!!  
  
Bai Bai  
  
Izay ~*~ 


	9. Chapter Nine

In A Han-You's Eyes.  
  
Chapter Nine.  
  
***  
  
Even though forgiving him had relieved a great deal of stress off of her, she still felt like crawling to a tree and sobbing into her palms. Subconsciously the tears had begun to spill down her face. 'How could he.' She thought to her self as it became harder and harder to see the world through her blurry eyes. 'Right after I had given up Kouga, A GUY THAT ACTUALLY CARES FOR ME.. How could he.' She kept thinking. 'I bet Kikyou's his new mate, no she always was.. I HA-' she stopped her self from thinking hate.  
  
No, she could never bring her self down to hate someone. Even though Inu- Yasha didn't love her and would rather just get the shards collected and leave off to be with Kikyou, Kagome felt deep love for him and at times envied Kikyou.  
  
He was Kagome's first love and it was hard to loose the addicting feeling whenever she was in his presence, the smell of him, how much she thought about those strong arms he had often wrapped around her to pull her away from danger and how she longed deep down that he would wrap his arms around her just because he loved her, not because he had to.  
  
The tears still spilt and she continued thinking of how much of a fool she was, not letting go to something that wasn't there, still wishing she had a chance with him. Finally willing the tears to stop with the rest of her strength, she picked her self off the cold hard forest floor and continued her walk, she couldn't return with red puffy eyes- they'd all know too easily that she had been crying and would worry.  
  
Up ahead in the distance on the small trail-probably used by travelers- there stuck out an arch of a bow. "Great she's still around." Kagome whispered smelling the dirt-encrusted air. "Wha-?" The air smelt too much of Kikyou and unless Inu-Yasha was into that whole biting and cutting others thing-which she highly doubted- Kikyou had probably been cut or injured badly.  
  
Kagome couldn't feel Kikyou's dark and disturbing aura anywhere when she stealthily approached the bow with caution. She spotted a small twinkle of dim moonlight reflecting off of a smooth surface. Her claws dug into the moist earth and she found the source of the twinkle. It was a light blue orb. It mesmerized her vision and she drew her hands to her face for a better look at what it was.  
  
Smooth, untarnished-even though it was in the dirt-, slightly warm and pulsing under her touch, it looked like glass but it was completely round- like it was always like that. The moon's silver beams caught the orb again. It started to shrink in her hands and very soon it disappeared in the air with a small spark.  
  
It was like someone had turned on a movie in her mind. Through a hazy vision she saw Kikyou walk up to Inu-Yasha who was sitting on a rock.  
  
'Inu-Yasha.' she said in her monotone voice. 'Finally left the wench.' she stated her hand reaching back to draw an arrow.  
  
He remained quite as she walked closer to him.' I love you, I still do and always will. come with me..' Her eyes glowed a deep red as she wrapped her arms around him '.to hell.'  
  
The earth begins to swirl and Kikyou's eyes are completely black. 'If I can't have you, I won't let that wench have you!'  
  
Her black eyes went wide with horror and she glanced down to her chest, which now had a hand through it. She slightly smiled 'You can't kill me like that foolish han-you.' She stared at his cool gold eyes and he withdrew his hand from the inside of her. Her eyes went slightly wider and she stared back down to the gaping hole in her chest. Inside the hole was the head of one of Kagome's blessed arrows. Her body began to melt as the steel arrowhead glowed. 'You-you betray me once more.'  
  
'I never betrayed Kikyou, and the real Kikyou knows that. I thought I loved her, but it was just a foolish friendship. Let my friend's soul rest in peace you demon!' The clay doll began to wrap it's arm's around itself and shake violently.  
  
'Curse you, you don't love me. Curse you.' She spat the words to him still trying to trick him into believing the demon was Kikyou. Inu-Yasha rose from the rock and his hand moved swiftly in the air decapitating the imposter Kikyou.  
  
The head dissolved into dirt, as did the body. 'I should have done that a long time ago. Stupid demon, if this costs me Kagome, be grateful your dead.'  
  
The vision blurred away and Kagome was left once again in the forest. 'So a demon had attached itself to Kikyou's recreated soul. she never was the real Kikyou, just an imposter.' Kagome thought to herself sitting down on the very rock Inu-Yasha has sat on earlier. To many thoughts and worries were streaming in her head-she knew now Inu-Yasha cared somehow for her- she had to ask about the mating thing soon. But was she brave enough to ask him. Looking up at the approaching dawn she decided the only thing left to do was to return to camp and then try and sort out her problems.  
  
She made it to camp and could feel Inu-Yasha's presence in a tree, she had finally come to a decision what that blue thing was, it was her missing soul. Even though she didn't feel any different she decided to sleep in a tree and sleep a little. Soon she drifted off to dream land.  
  
In her dreams Inu-Yasha was watching her sleep, he took her into his arms and kissed her on her forehead. 'Never leave me again.' he whispered in her ear and held her closer.  
  
Kagome woke up suddenly, straining her ears to hear all the sounds around her she was content to hear soft snores coming from the camp. In another tree she could hear a soft murmur coming from Inu-Yasha as he shifted his position on the tree limb.  
  
'It was only a dream.' She thought absently rubbing her tingling forehead. She heaved a small sigh and jumped out of the tree 'It just felt so real.' Digging through her bag she started making their breakfast.  
  
Twenty minutes later everyone was up and awake ready to start the day with Kagome's delicious breakfast. After everyone had eaten their fill, they packed and left- lead by Inu-Yasha- back to the house in hopes for Kagome to lock onto a shikon shard.  
  
The house on the other hand was not like Kagome remembered it to be. The entire floor plan had changed. A chandelier hung in the main room and white marble with red vines snaked along the floor blooming blue flowers. Up stairs the room was the same but their were silver drapes over the glass wall and it had high vault ceilings.  
  
And also the other room's seemed bigger along with the addition of drapes, different bed covers and unique additions that were added to the room. The room that Sango had last stayed in had a Chinese bellflower sitting in the far left hand corner, bed covers that had a lush green mountainside etched into the fibers. There was even a small black futon for Kiara to rest upon.  
  
The room Shippo and Miroku had slept in now had two beds. One slightly smaller with brightly colored threads that showed a mischievous child that played pranks on others. And the other bed had earth tones of a stream with cranes fishing in the crystal clear waters.  
  
Then out of nowhere there nudged in the extended hallway was a slightly smaller room. The walls were light pine oak and it had various little games, balls, soft cloth dolls and a very large and what it appeared to be soft bed. Against the right long wall were different weapons, whips-braided of different twines, swords-of different lengths, bows-large and small, arrows-thin and thick, and spears- heavy enough for a man or light enough for a girl.  
  
Kagome wondered in amazment as she stumbled throughout the house, still wondering if it was the same one she had grown used to in such a short time. It was only until she had looked in the room she had stayed in that she was positive it was. Inu-kun laid on the bed curled up like a real dog. She took the stuffed dog into her arms craddiling it as if it were real and with out looking over at the han-you in the door she spoke. "Why did the house change?" He stared at her back silently.  
  
Her stomach was doing flips, why was she nervous around him now of all times. It was never like this in the past, because she never knew of his feelings, she always had the thought of him loving Kikyou to pull herself away when she started growing attatched to him. This was just a job-she told herself- it would never work out between them- she lied to herself- they were to entirely different people. Now those lies didn't work-Kikyou was gone, She was bonded to him somehow, and she and him were the same- she had to admit to the truth.  
  
"The house changed because you're a part of it." He said pulling her back to earth "You're part of the-" How she wished for him to finish and in one time in her life had she wish for the small kit to find someone else to bug!  
  
"KAGOME!" Shippo called running in the room as Inu-Yasha shut his mouth not bothering to scold the small Kitsune orpahne. "I went inside the room me and Miroku slept in the last time and I found candy and clothes and toys on my bed! Kagome come see my bed it's pretty!" He rambled on and tugged at Kagome's pants.  
  
"Okay Shippo, you run along I'll go to your room right after I put this away. You go meet me, I wanna be surprised!" She lied as the fox demon merely smiled at her false words and skipped out the door.  
  
She looked at Inu-Yasha who was looking at the side, he looked back at her and Kagome stifled a gasp. He looked so intense, the light from the afternoon sun was bouncing off of his gold eyes making them glitter an amber red. He closed the space between them walking closer to the door. "Meet me on the hill, at midnight, I'll explain everything..that. I um need to tell you then." He whispered close to her making her skin shiver as the warm air tickled her cheek. She nodded and he passed by her leaving the room and going down to the kitchen. Kagome was even more nervous and more anxious, how would she pass off waiting till midnight nonchalantly?  
  
The group ate dinner and soon after Kagome and Sango went down to take a soak in the hotsprings. Kagome was giddy as they walked up , she was now in her pajama's but soon was going to change into a beautiful kimono she had found in the room. Back in the house Kagome glanced down at her watch, it was already 10:05, she faked a yawn which infected everyone of her travelers except Inu-Yasha and announced she would be going to bed. Shippo followed her up the stairs groggily.  
  
"Do you wanna sleep with me tonight?" She asked picking him up once she noticed his eyes dropping.  
  
"No, can. I wanna.sleep my bed." He mumbled turning on his side in her arms, she just nodded and smiled at the small kitsune in her arms.  
  
After she tucked him under the covers she kissed him on his forehead, "Good night Shippo," She said standing back up.  
  
"G'night, mommy." Shippo said softly lolling back to sleep. Kagome smiled a bitter sweet smile at him and left the room just in time to pass Sango already in bed and Miroku climbing the stairs.  
  
"Goodnight you guys!" Kagome said from her room.  
  
"Good night Kagome." Miroku said waving as he entered the room.  
  
"Good night Kagome-chan." Sango said to her as the flame in her room was blowed out.  
  
"Good night, Inu-Yasha." Kagome said softer sure he heard her. No response came but Kagome would stake her life on it that he had heard her.  
  
Going into her room she snuggled under the covers taking a small catnap until midnight...  
  
***  
  
Happy, ne? I have updated and ;_; it was after Christmas But makes a nice new years gift! BANSAI!!! HaPpY nEwYeAr AlL!!  
  
|-|@ppj |\|3\/\/ j3@r @11!!!  
  
!z@j @10|-|@1@|\|! (Izay Alohalani!)  
  
@| (aka baka^cubed) 


	10. Chapter Ten

In A Han-You's Eyes.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
****  
  
He sat there waiting for her; the moon was barely a sliver in the night's sky. 'The day after tomorrow is no moon day.' He thought to himself. A small itch on his ear drew his attention from watching the silver moonlight bleed through the tree's foliage. Habitually slapping his ear he pulled a flat Myoga.  
  
"Master Inu-Yasha" said the flea as Inu-Yasha held him in his hand. The old flea demon closed his eyes in expectation of being squeezed between the forefinger and thumb of a- strangely- well-manicured hand. But the motion did not commence and he opened his eyes to see the male han-you put into his care such a long time ago, staring at the crescent moon so lovingly. "She's really changed you."  
  
"It's like a disease." Inu-Yasha said softly not rendering his gaze from the moon. "When she's away I feel like I'm going to break from anticipation of seeing her. And when she's near me.. I can be right next to her but as long as she doesn't know what has already been started and how I feel for her. it's like we're miles apart." Myoga stared at him. Inu-Yasha was not one for talking so freely but after this whole ordeal had started Kagome had affected him so drastically. "My mind never stops thinking of her. Even in my dreams her beautiful face haunts me. Those eyes." A smile crossed his lips as the thought of the vision he had come accustomed to seeing when he closed his eyes. "Hopefully telling her this will make it all stop."  
  
"Your in love." Myoga said nodding wisely with one of his fist under his chin.  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't disagree with him. "With Kikyou, I never felt like this. Now I realize.we were good friends." For once he smiled when talking about Kikyou. "Somehow I'm happy Naraku tricked us, that way I could find her. Kagome." He closed his eyes again and his body slumped against the treebark in blissful sleep. Myoga looked for signs that he was truly asleep, the serine rise and fall of the boy's chest was not enough to convince him.  
  
"Master Inu-Yasha!" He shouted. When Inu-Yasha only grunted and shift to gain a more comfortable spot on the tree Myoga smiled wickedly and bounced up to the top of the han-you's head for a midnight snack.  
  
** Kagome soon found herself awake. It was 30 minutes to midnight and she stretched in the bed and rolled her self out. The curtains on the wall were tied open and the moon shone like a silver sliver of hope in the black night sky. Oddly she had the feeling she wasn't the only one gazing up at the night sky at that moment. 'Even in my dreams her beautiful face haunts me.' an all to familiar voice rang in her head as her body crawled with warm chills. "What the hell did they put in that food?!" He mumbled under her breath smoothing out the goose bumps on her arm.  
  
Earlier by the vanity she noticed something shining. When she moved the vanity the wall had an indention and there was a room big enough for one person to sleep in. The thing that had caught her attention was a small scrape of gold silk. It had been torn off of a dress she guessed. But there was a small bed made of kimonos in the corner of this room. She shifted through them and could smell a delicate unmistakable smell. It was so intoxicating and smelt beautiful, but she didn't know what it was. Using her brain she added up the beautiful smell and the kimonos. Inu-Yasha's mother. These had to be her kimonos. The were dirty with mud and caked with years of dust. It was odd for her when she first came to the house not a speck of dust was found but in here the years of abandonment showed. On a small wooden shelf she had found a midnight blue kimono with small silver dogs on it. This kimono was free of dust and strangely didn't have Inu- Yasha's mother's scent on it.  
  
A vision surged into her mind when she took the kimono off the shelf. It was the scene of the hill above the house. A lovely woman with long black hair let loose with deep blue eyes sat on a stone staring at Kagome. She was wearing a golden kimono, 'Hello Kagome.' Her voice called out to her instantly Kagome remembered seeing this woman when Sessoumaru had tricked Inu-Yasha to get the black pearl. She was his mother.  
  
'He-Hello.' Kagome fumbled and all Inu-Yasha's mother did was smile.  
  
'That is for you. My name is Chitose just so you know daughter. When I was born I was able to see glimpses in to the future. These didn't happen often just at certain points in time. Would like to know some of these glimpse?'  
  
Kagome nodded. 'I saw my death. I was so afraid but in the vision I had hide my little inu-kun in were you are standing in now. I told no one and all I could do was love him the most before I had to leave him. In another glimpse I saw him as a grown man, sleeping on a tree. A hand reached to his ears and it belonged to a beautiful girl that didn't seem from this time.'  
  
'Me.'  
  
'Yes, you. I saw how his life would turn out, I found out about the sword, the shards, Sessoumaru, and Nakago.'  
  
'What about Kikyou?'  
  
'I saw her also.. But more then all I saw you. You were able to control and better the wild beast my son had grown up to be in that harsh world.' She smiled a stunning smile that made Kagome gawk.  
  
'How does it end for him?'  
  
She smiled again 'that you will have to find out my dear daughter. I know you love him, give him time and your understanding. I am sorry we could not talk for long, but please take care of my little boy Kagome.' Kagome reached out to hug Chitose and Chitose reached out to her but before their fingers could touch the world began to haze over all Kagome remembered was saying 'I will' and being back in that closet.  
  
Now she slips on the beautiful kimono and folds it like her mother had taught her since childhood. The clips rested on the vanity and she fastened her hair up with strands falling to her face. Swallowing the lump that had somehow forming in her throat she left the room and made her way to the hill.  
  
Inu-Yasha was in the tree, asleep she knew by the deep breaths. She smiled and jumped into the tree he was in, he looked peaceful sleeping their silver hair shadowed by the leaves but stands alive with the moonlight. Myoga fat was asleep next to him.  
  
"He looks so serine." She said reaching her hand out to stroke his bangs from his face. Gold eyes snapped open and stared at her for a moment. Quickly he scrambled up away from her hand.  
  
"How long have you been there?" He asked her flustered. She could sense the blood rushing to his head and could hear his loud heartbeats.  
  
"Not long, but its midnight." She said sitting on the branch and waiting for him to sit.  
  
"That's right. I'm sorry I was tired."  
  
"It's okay, I don't mind." She smiled at him and he sat down next to her.  
  
They were silent for a few minutes and Inu-Yasha struggled on how to tell her. "Master Inu-Yasha." Myoga whispered to him. "Might I lend some help?" Inu-Yasha glared at the flea and this time took him in between his fingers and squeezed him hard. He casually tossed him over his shoulder to the ground and looked at Kagome.  
  
"Do you remember when I gave you my blood?" She nodded. "When demons give others their blood it's an offering of courtship." Her face was blank. "Humans marry right."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well demons mate. It's a much stronger bond then what humans do. We exchange blood, if both are demons they exchange both partners to even the powers out or if it's human and demon the human gives their blood and the demon marks them."  
  
".. Marks them? Like a tattoo?"  
  
"No we bite the human."  
  
".."  
  
"But if a demon does give a human their blood they will either be a han-you or a youkai. Depending on the demon. When I gave you my blood I gave you my power and I also made you into a han-you."  
  
Kagome was now getting it and now knew what Kouga meant by 'mates.' "Kouga said I was your mate. Explain for me please."  
  
"Kouga's half right you can say. I only preformed the second step in the mating ritual."  
  
"Second?"  
  
"Courting is the first." Another blank stare. "I hanged out with you, protected you with my life. I can court anyone and it won't be considered the first step in the ritual unless I mark them or blood is exchanged."  
  
Kagome nodded. "I've been wanting to..um ermm tell you something for umm..I l-long time." He said twiddling his thumbs nervously.  
  
"Inu-Yasha.. I- I know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I saw Kikyou's grave you made and she left a vision behind for me to see.. I heard every word you said."  
  
Inu-Yasha's face became a flare and he was ever silent. After a few minutes had passed and he finally controlled the blush he tried to speak again. "How- how do you feel about me umm Kagome." He didn't look at her in fear of her answer. So far she hadn't said anything drastic.  
  
A moment passed and Kagome stared at him, "From the beginning, when I saw you on the god tree, you were so cute sleeping there I knew I wanted to talk to you, and even after you turned out to be a complete jerk to me," Inu-Yasha looked further down. "I still wanted to be your friend. Soon I realized I was falling for you and I thought you might have some feelings for me but when Kikyou showed up I knew it was hopeless...but I- I still liked you no matter how big of a jerk you would be."  
  
She stopped and chewed on her bottom lip for I while. "This is hard to say.look at me." He looked back up and into her blue eyes that had gold flakes in them. "I love you.."  
  
"I- So- I mean I love you too." His face blushed once more and his face got closer to her's, gently their lips touched and the kiss soon deepened too much more then a friendly peck.  
  
Down on the ground Myoga wipes a tear from his eye. "Love it's so beautiful. GOOD JOB MASTER INU-YASHA!" he shouted as a twig hit him on the head knocking him back unconscious.  
  
***  
  
no worries there is gonna be two more chapters! ^_^  
  
( |-|40!  
  
!z4j 410|-|414|\|! 


End file.
